Guns and Games
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: A Stargate TV series Escape from LA Crossover piece inspired by a friends writing.


  
By God Snake was determined to out do this woman. Pool had been a failure though he knew it would be. One eye made a pool table more a nightmare than a recreation. Still aside from losing all the cash in his pockets it was worth the view. A man could honestly lose twice as much at a strip club and nothing would be left to the imagination. The pool hall left plenty to wonder about.

Snake had offered to play darts but he could tell by her expression that she had no intention of playing a game she knew he could win. Typical for a woman. He had another plan. This one would play out on her confidence. The game was easy. Disassemble your guns. Lay them out randomly and race to put them back together. It took intimate knowledge of the weapon in hand. Snake's revolvers were part of him. He could put them together blindfolded behind his back. He had actually taught himself just that as a precaution. One could never know the predicaments you might one day be in.

A cup of coffee had passed for both of them as well as a list of small talk. The two cleaned their weapons in the process. It seemed silly to Snake to break a weapon completely down and then not care for it. The towels spread before them were covered in pieces. On Snake's side the two revolvers, loose bullets and scopes. Across the table was Sam with her two automatics and the loose ammunition plus clips. It was fair in the end because she had a few more parts but he had to mount scopes which weren't a task easy to accomplish in a hurry.

"What's the wager?" Snake asked as he put out his cigarette.

Sam cocked his head. "You buy me dinner. Somewhere nice."

Snake chuckled. "And if I win, what? Do I still have to buy you dinner?"

Sam smiled and Snake shook his head. "I want to see the gate."

Sam's eyes widened at his request but Snake brushed it aside.

"My clearances are still good if you work the system some." It was Snake's turn to be devious.

Sam shook her head as she looked over her scattered parts. "I'm not surprised."

"Didn't think so." Snake leaned back and eyed the door. "So where's this Daniel? He always late?"

"Like clockwork." Sam replied just as the door opened.

Daniel, to Snake, reminded him of a zookeeper. Snake couldn't place why. Maybe all the tan military casual clothes. Daniel on the other hand was looking at Snake like... well like one would look at a viper they'd stumbled on in the woods.

"Daniel this is my friend Snake." Sam motioned and Daniel obliged reluctantly to put his hand out toward Snake. He laughed nervously when Snake reached out and shook his hand.

"Snake this is Daniel Jackson. Part of SG-1." As Sam finished her introduction Snake let go of Daniel's hand and once more relaxed into his chair.

"So…" Daniel's voice trailed off as he looked down at the table. "What's the game?"

"Speed assembly." Snake announced grinning at Sam.

Daniel looked over at him clearly not understanding. His attention turned to Sam for an explanation.

"All you have to do is tell us when to start. Then determine who has their weapons assembled first." Sam explained.

"Child could do it." Snake answered leaning forward in the chair to get ready.

"And why are you doing this?" Daniel was full of questions.

"Because Snake here is a sore loser." Sam declared with a grin so innocent it was obviously evil.

"And Sam can't bear to play a game she might lose." Snake countered.

Daniel looked back and forth between them and pushed his glasses up. The man was obviously at a loss.

"Let's start, shall we?" Snake patted the table with his hand anxiously.

"Daniel." Sam looked up expectantly.

"Oh...oh…" Again he pushed his glasses up. "Are you ready?"

The other two simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Go."

Snake grabbed the pieces putting them together with the swiftness and skill that only comes with practice. He didn't pay attention to Sam's technique nor did he see Daniel's jaw drop. Snake was intent on the guns. They were together and loaded in record time. Guns came down seconds from each other and Daniel backed away from the expectant eyes.

"I... I'm going to go get O'Neil." Daniel pointed at the door and started walking. "Get his opinion from the security tapes."

Daniel all but fled and Snake cocked his brow at Sam. She giggled. "Looks like you owe me dinner."

"Hell no! We're going to see that gate. You were slow on your shit."

"I was not!" Sam was offended or acting the part.

"Bullshit." Snake reached across the table and pulled the stray bullet away from the edge of her cloth.

"You missed one sweetheart." He announced holding up the bullet in front of her. Snake could easily see the slap that never came. It was all the fire in her eyes. Sam snatched the bullet from his hand.

"A technicality." She stated.

"Loss by technicality? I'll buy it." Snake tried not to laugh.

"You're unbearable." She snapped.

"And you like it." Snake commented as he stopped to wait for her by the door. "So honey, which way to that gate."

All he heard was a huff and the chair grating on the floor. Today was going to be fun no matter what with her all stirred up. Snake mused that at least he could go home. These other poor bastards were stuck with her.

* * *


End file.
